Computer networks, such as the internet, provide users with a large amount of content about a variety of topics. Typically, this content is generated in a web server and displayed in a web browser application. While viewing the content, the user may like to retrieve more information about an entity identified in a piece of content. One method of providing this additional information is with a traditional hyperlink that navigates the user to a different piece of content. This traditional web content is often static, and navigating between multiple pages can be cumbersome and time consuming to the user.
Static information pertaining may become stale, and in some cases completely irrelevant. Also, static content may not be very engaging. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.